


Sometimes Tender

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they have their moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dmmd or any recognizable characters.  
> (Mostly) Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine
> 
> Inspired by [Insatiable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7857328/chapters/17941387) by [pretense](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense)

They are one of those couples who bicker and annoy each other. They spend so much time getting under each other's skin, riling each other up, getting addicted to the push-back all over again. They don’t stop, they don’t split, they keep gravitating back towards each other like annoyed magnets. Koujaku couldn’t form a real answer if someone asked him why he stayed with Noiz, why he kept letting the “brat” under his skin. Because he did indeed _let_ Noiz, reacted to him, kept responding, kept feeling things for him. Noiz would likely have just shrugged as well at someone wondering why he kept focusing on Koujaku. Because he kept thinking of Koujaku, couldn’t _not_ think of and feel a need to get reaction, response from Koujaku.

 

They had their moments though. Took them long enough to open enough, but it came eventually.

 

Noiz wasn’t sure how it happened, but eventually Koujaku stopped telling him to “get out” half heartedly. He would replace his mantras of “go home, brat” with “do you want to stay the weekend?” He stopped shooing Noiz way when the younger man left and started asking to walk him home, leaving him with sweet parting kisses at the door. Noiz was far too used to being put up with, unwanted, convenient, used. It took him time to realized Koujaku made him feel welcome, desired.

 

One evening found them on the couch, a quiet night in with a movie and drinks. Noiz lay mostly atop Koujaku, hugging his torso, head on his chest. Noiz’s beanie was probably under them or had fallen to the ground somewhere. Koujaku’s fingers were carding softly through short strawberry blonde strands and sometimes caressing the face against his chest.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said.

Noiz  took a moment to process what he’d just heard. He moved suddenly to look at Koujaku, straddling his hips, surprising the man under him.

“Noiz?”

“You want me here?” he asked, he sounded serious and just slightly unsure.

“Yeah,” Koujaku beckoned him closer, holding his face to slot their mouths together and kiss him gently. “Yeah, I want you.”

 

Noiz didn’t seem to know what others meant when they referred to “home,” making it sound like some place they belonged, (or did at some point at least.) When Koujaku looked at him like this, he wondered if this man might be that. He slowly let himself consider that Koujaku might be where he belonged.

-

 

There had been a day that even though Koujaku wouldn’t admit it, something was off. He walked like he was uncomfortable in his own skin, or maybe his own ink. Noiz didn’t have to suggest it, he knew his “old man” well enough. It was plain as day when he walked into the bathroom to find Koujaku not yet showered, standing over the sink. His hair was back, his eyes were closed, he had one hand pressed against his face, covering the tattoo there.

 

Noiz stepped behind him, he hadn’t made any attempt to hide himself but he wondered if Koujaku were present enough to know he was there. At first Koujaku stayed still as Noiz wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing his bare torso against Koujaku’s back. Noiz closed his eyes and kissed Koujaku’s spine, then under one shoulder blade, prompting a sudden laugh as the man turned around in his arms.

“What’s this?” Koujaku asked, his demeanor entirely different as if he had not just been an emotional stone moments ago.

“My turn to shower and you haven’t even gotten wet,” Noiz replied. Despite the smirk, he knew to take Koujaku seriously when he got like that, even if he didn’t understand much about the state.

Koujaku smirked back and undid Noiz’s towel from his waist, “shall we shower together then?”

 

He let Koujaku choose the temperature of their shower and hang their towels within close reach. Koujaku kept up his playful mode but Noiz could see right through it. If Koujaku didn’t want to talk or face whatever was upsetting him right now, that was alright and Noiz wasn’t going to push him, but he wasn’t going to play into the “I’m fine and dandy, let’s have sex to forget the emotional thing you just saw” facade either. Instead Noiz kissed him. Kissed his lips in an undemanding way, kissed down his long tattoos as he soaped the other side of Koujaku. Noiz moved on something like instinct, not understanding how he knew what to do, or understanding that he knew Koujaku’s clear discomfort wasn’t a sign to stop. He tried at first, drawing his tongue away from the ink on Koujaku’s torso. Koujaku gave a long lasting exhale as simply muttered an;

“Okay.”

Noiz continued at his chest, taking moments to come back up and kiss his lips. They quivered, prompting Noiz to ask without thinking.

“You okay?”

Koujaku was silent long enough that Noiz returned to kissing down Koujaku’s right side. He knelt when he reached the end of Koujaku’s torso, adjusting to press his mouth further down Koujaku’s hip and leg. Someone had touched here, obviously. Someone had touched and markled and stuck Koujaku with a tattoo needle in an experience Noiz had gathered was both very unwanted and very unpleasant. Someone else had probably seen him like this, undressed and uncomfortable. Something inside Noiz clenched, his chest felt a strange kind of tight and a new urgency poured into his kisses. He was so focused on the ink covered skin that he almost missed Koujaku’s voice, a whisper.

“No.”

“No?” Noiz repeated.

“I’m not alright,” Koujaku’s voice shook.

Noiz turned off the water and re-wrapped his waist before turning back to Koujaku.

“Koujaku.”

Koujaku had his eyes screwed shut as sparse tears crept out of them and slid down his face.

Noiz draped the other towel over him and coaxed him to the bed. He dried them both marginally before pulling Koujaku into his side, holding him protectively.

 

Koujaku did not sob, no more tears appeared. He breathed in the sensation of Noiz flush against him.

“What would I do without you?” Koujaku murmured once he’d calmed a bit.

Noiz didn’t ask what was going on, only held Koujaku tighter.

 


End file.
